The Makings of the Great
by Black-as-night-as-day
Summary: "I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living." Aurora had her daughter stolen from her and was banished to Midgard. Loki mourns for his lost love and for the crime she was accused of committing. Elphaba cares for an infant that isn't hers. Whoever said life was easy was lying. Set before Thor and The Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based purely off the Marvel version of the characters, and maybe a small amount of Norse mythology. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

Aurora lay in the arms of her lover, Prince Loki. This was only the third time they had lain with each other, and she was still unsure of what it made her. She was only young, after all, and even though Loki was only older than her by a few decades, and physically older than her by about a year, he was still the prince and she was still a serving girl.

"What are you thinking about?" Loki asked her softly, while brushing a strand of brown hair away from her pale face.

Aurora shook her head in reply, "Nothing. Stop worrying."

Loki chuckled and placed a soft kiss on each one of her eyelids. "I never worry."

"Uh huh," she replied sarcastically, "And I'm a Frost Giant."

"Awfully warm for a Frost Giant," Loki said in mock-seriousness, and raised a hand to her forehead, as if taking her temperature to prove his point. Aurora swatted his hand away and moved to sit up.

"Going already?" Loki asked her from his position lying down.

Aurora picked up her clothes from their place on the cold floor and tried her best to put them on in the right order, which was made even harder considering the rush she was in.

"Some of us have work to do," she said tiredly and began looking for her missing shoe.

"Let me," Loki whispered and placed her lost shoe, which he had obviously been hiding, on her bare foot.

Aurora laughed softly and ran her small hand through Loki's soft, inky hair.

"What would I do without you?" she wondered aloud.

The dark-haired prince laughed and returned to his position standing. "You probably would not have misplaced your shoe in the first place."

"Very true," Aurora conceded.

As Aurora reached the doors exiting the Prince's chambers, she turned around to face him once more.

"If I don't see you later, enjoy the feast," Aurora smiled. Loki laughed sarcastically and made his way to her, wrapping his long arms around her small frame.

"Yes, I'll enjoy every minute of having Elphaba flirt with me," Loki sighed sadly, "Why do I have to be so irresistible?" He raised his hands into the air, as if begging for the answer.

Aurora shook her head with a grin on her face. "I'm leaving now before you get a reply." She opened the door and checked to see if the coast was clear. "Bye."

"See you soon. Hopefully," Loki replied and Aurora shut the door gently behind her.

Aurora made her way down the empty corridor to the kitchens. The Palace and its structure had always impressed her. As the kitchen staff were generally intended to not be seen, a series of underground passages existed for them to pass through without being seen. It had entertained her immensely when a young boy once commented that he thought the food was magic as it just appeared out of nowhere.

"Aurora!" shouted an old woman, with greying hair and a plump body. "Next time, please try to be on time. We have a schedule to keep to."

Aurora smiled charmingly- just one of the things she had managed to pick up from her time with Loki. "Of course. Sorry, Miabella."

Aurora set to work with preparing the plates and cups for the feast. Honestly, she didn't see the point in making such a big fuss everytime Princess Elphaba graced the halls of Asgard with her presence. She came nearly every other month.

"Not a problem, my love. Personally, I think I am just a bit stressed, considering the arrival of the princess."

"Understandable, of course," Amara nodded in agreement.

For the next hour, there was very little talk as everyone was very caught up in their own work. The peaceful silence was only interrupted by the clatter and scrapes of plates, and the sound of the water cleaning the dirty cups and utensils.

"Now that that's all done," Miabella began, "I believe we have earned a well-deserved break."

Aurora laughed whole-heartedly. "Bella, when do we ever get a break?"

Miabella sighed dejectedly and her shoulders slumped, almost as if they were carrying a heavy weight. "I know, but I can always dream."

Suddenly, a marvellous idea made itself known to Aurora. She removed the gloves she had been wearing and undid her cleaning apron.

"And just where do you think you are going?" The older woman asked suspiciously.

"I," Aurora began with a smile as bright as the morning sun, "Am going to the feast upstairs."

Miabella recoiled in shock and raised her eyebrows so high they disappeared into her hairline. "But you're not allowed!"

"Ah, but we are." Aurora walked round the tabled separating them and placed her arm around the old cook's shoulders. "Her majesty said that we could attend as long as the work is finished." Aurora spun the cook around on the spot and gestured to the clean and empty kitchen. "And would you look at that, we are!"

Miabella smiled happily, and patted the young woman's hand softly. "You're a cheeky one, you. That's going to get you into trouble one day."

Aurora shrugged unconcerned, in only the way a carefree youth could. "I look forward to that day."

Miabella shook her head and they both made their way out of the kitchen and up to the Grand Hall, where a most joyous feast was taking place.

To say that Elphaba was bored would be an understatement. It felt like she had attended the same feast countless times, with the same food, same drink and same people. Of course, she had been to Asgard countless times and so it was not surprising that nothing had changed.

It was different this time, though. Elphaba wouldn't have been able to explain it if someone had asked, but it just… felt different, like the atmosphere had changed.

"So," Queen Frigga began from her seat opposite Elphaba, "Tell us Elphaba, how was your journey here?"

"It was fine, milady. Although…" Elphaba paused for dramatic effect, and it did its job by further gaining the attention of those around her. This was with the exception of Prince Loki of course, always Prince Loki. "I did hear some rumours on entering Asgard."

"Oh?" The Queen asked questioningly.

"There are rumours that I am to marry." That seemed to have hit a nerve, Elphaba thought scathingly.

"Marry?"

"Yes, marry." Elphaba repeated. She was growing frustrated with the Queen's one word answers.

"To whom, may I ask?"

"Well," Elphaba began and took a drink from her goblet before continuing, "It seems that your people are under the impression I am here to marry Prince Loki."

Every person at the table gazed at her with shock in their eyes. The only people who seemed unaffected by her news was her 'future parent-in-laws'. Frigga and Odin shared a look before Odin rose to stand.

"We had not planned to announce it this way, but," Odin looked at Elphaba quickly and she scowled mentally, "This is the way it must be done now. Yes, it is true. Princess Elphaba of Vanaheim is to be wed to my second born, Prince Loki. There's will be an arranged marriage, but a marriage none the less. My lady Elphaba, we and your parents are marrying you so as to solidify our truce with Vanaheim."

Elphaba nodded disconcertedly, although on the inside she was screaming. "I understand, of course."

Odin turned to look down the table. "What about you, my son?"

Odin would receive no answer though, as it appeared that Loki had disappeared while his father had been talking. Elphaba could not help but be pleased that she was not the only one unhappy with this arrangement. And she would try her hardest to make sure that it never happened.

**There you have it. Review, review, review! Until next time, my lovelies! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's Chapter Two! Two updates in one day, which will most likely never happen again! Anyway enjoy and review!**

Aurora and Miabella walked through the halls of Asgard with smiles on their faces and a spring in their steps. Though they had served at Asgard for many years –one more than the other- neither had ever attended a feast before, and they were more than excited to get to see one with their own eyes.

This all changed when the couple rounded the final corner leading to the Grand Hall. Aurora was caught off guard and knocked to the ground by a speeding Loki.

"Watch where you are going!" Loki spat at her in a rage. He didn't even look at her face, he just continued walking down the halls at a fast pace, never turning back.

The pain from falling to the ground had been nothing compared to the pain Aurora felt from being spoken to like that. As she got to her feet, she brushed off the non-existent dust from her clothing and turned back to face a worried Miabella.

"Dearie, are you okay?" Miabella asked concernedly, raising a withered hand to touch her cheek.

Aurora nodded in a hopefully convincing manner, "I'm fine, I'm fine." She turned to look in the direction Loki had sped off in, "Listen, I don't think I want to go to the feast anymore."

"But dear-

"Sorry Miabella. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Miabella nodded with a little too much understanding for Aurora's liking. "Of course. You know where to find me if you need me." And with that, Miabella began walking once more in the direction of the Grand Hall and off to the feast they had both been so excited about attending.

Aurora sighed deeply and began to walk in Loki's direction. She had no idea what she would say to him once she had found him. It had been plainly obvious that something had upset him. Yes, it was well known that Loki wasn't the nicest to the staff, but Aurora had hoped that had changed since their relationship had begun. Obviously not, she thought dejectedly.

After a lonely fifteen minutes of searching, Aurora finally came upon the Library, which she couldn't help but notice, had lights on. Found you, Aurora felt relieved.

Loki looked pathetic, with his legs crossed underneath his and his face in his hands. Aurora couldn't help but feel sorry for him, which was rare since he was rarely the one in need of comfort or sympathy.

"Loki," Aurora said softly. Loki lifted his head from his hands and met her comforting gaze with an icy glare. "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't concern you," he muttered coldly.

Aurora stepped hesitantly toward him. She tried again, "Loki-

"I said it doesn't concern you!" he snarled. Aurora froze in shock and fear. Not once had Loki raised his voice at her, and it was truly frightening.

Loki sighed and softened his gaze. "Father wants- no, has ordered that I marry Elphaba."

Aurora felt her heart break, though she didn't know why. She loved Loki more than any man she had ever met, but she had always known that they could never be together. It was just luck that had gotten them together, and personally, she felt she was all out of it.

"Well," she began sadly, "We always knew this day was coming."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, still using a harsh and slightly cold tone.

Aurora walked towards him once more and knelt down on the floor in front of his chair so that she was kneeling before him. She placed a loving hand on his knee and used her thumb to rub soothing circles on it.

"We always knew that this," she gestured between them, "Was not permanent, no matter how much I wish it was."

Loki placed a hand on top of the one she had placed on his knee, stopping the movement and gaining her attention.

"It's not about that," he said sharply.

"Oh," was all she could get out.

"It's," he began, but seemed to struggle to find the rest of the words, "I've always done things of my own accord, and this wasn't in the plan. Truthfully, I detest Elphaba. She is vein and rude and thinks she is above others. I could never see myself settling down with one person, never mind marrying or having children."

Though Aurora had listened to the whole speech, the part that struck her was the 'never see myself settling down with one person'. Wasn't that what they had been doing for the past few months? No, she told herself, that's what you were doing. Aurora berated herself mentally, for she had always known that Loki had been with other women while he had been with her.

"Just leave," he said quietly, "Please."

Aurora nodded her head and silently moved away from him. When she had reached the door she turned around, hoping to see him rising and moving to follow her out. She berated herself again. Of course he wasn't going to do that, he had basically just admitted that he didn't love her.

That was the last time Aurora saw Loki.

Only minutes after Loki had left the Grand Hall, Elphaba herself had announced that she was tired and was going to retire to her chambers. Everyone had bid her a goodnight and nice dreams, and she had made her way out of the Grand Hall.

"Oh, milady," an old maid gasped. She hurried into a curtsey and lowered her head.

Elphaba waved an uninterested hand and just moved past the plump woman. She thought, though, that she had heard the maid mutter something along the lines of, "Never liked her." It wouldn't shock her though as she had heard it many times.

As she walked through the empty halls, she cursed Odin for giving her the chambers on the other side of the Palace. Old fool, she thought scathingly.

Just as she past the Library, she heard Loki seemingly arguing with someone. Elphaba peered through the small gap in the door, and saw what had to be a maid _touching _Loki. That wasn't what annoyed her though, it was the fact that she wasn't recoiling in disgust, as he did when she touched him in some way.

"-truthfully, I detest Elphaba. She is vein and rude and thinks she is above others. I could never see myself settling down with one person, never mind marrying or having children."

Anger and hatred filled Elphaba and the need to hurt him just intensified. Underneath though, she was hurt. Elphaba was beautiful, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and was a princess. What didn't she have? All she knew was that she needed to get out of this marriage. How was she going to do that though?

Once Elphaba had made it back to her chambers, she sat for hours on her bed thinking of every piece of information she had ever learned or been told about arranged marriages between royalties. Elphaba remembered things like 'If one party already has an heir by a different source, the betrothal is declared null and void,' and 'Divorce between the parties is illegal and the marriage may only be finished if one dies'. So, either she had to find herself a child by the end of the year, or he had to die.

Elphaba placed her head in her hands with a groan and flopped back on the bed.

**Review and read next time! Have a nice night, and a happy Halloween for tomorrow! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter Three! Please review and follow if you like it!**

Three weeks had passed since Aurora had last seen Loki and she was ill from grief. She hadn't realised how much she had come to depend on him, and having him removed from her life had caused her serious pain. But she kept going, kept working and kept up appearances. Aurora couldn't have people asking questions. It was rule one as far as Loki had been concerned; never tell anyone about their relationship.

Aurora woke up with a shock, and tried desperately to control her breathing. She ran her hands through her long brown hair and glanced cautiously to the other side of the room where her friend Kira slept. Aurora tiptoed across the room, making sure she was still asleep.

Aurora sighed in relief, but her relief was cut short when a wave of nausea hit her suddenly. She ran to the basin they kept in the corner of their room and threw up.

It was there her roommate found her several hours later.

"Rory! Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Kira gasped and she moved to help Aurora to stand. Aurora swayed where she stood and Kira moved quickly to catch her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Aurora whispered. She was lying in Kira's arms and truthfully, she was freezing. "Can you do me a favour please?"

"Of course," Kira nodded.

Aurora pointed to the blanket laying messed up on her bed, "Can you get my blanket for me please? It's freezing in here!"

Kira let go of Aurora gently and rushed to the other side of the room to get her blanket. She returned quickly and wrapped it tightly around Aurora's trembling body.

"There you go," Kira spoke soothingly. She lifted her hand to Aurora's forehead to feel her temperature, and was shocked to feel what felt like ice. "Oh my dear."

Aurora adjusted herself inside the blanket and looked up to stare at Kira in disbelief. "How can you stand just wearing that?" Aurora asked incredulously, gesturing to Kira's thin bed clothing.

Kira looked down at her body and raised an eyebrow at Aurora. She moved to kneel down in front of her and started massaging Aurora's hair soothingly.

"It's just you, sweetheart."

Tears began to roll down Aurora's face but she wiped them away quickly. "What's wrong with me?" She whispered in despair.

Kira shook her head, at a loss for words. Aurora was her best friend, and she had always been so strong. She hated seeing her like this because it just didn't seem right.

"I don't know. Would you like to go to the Healer?" The brunette nodded feebly and between the two, managed to get to her feet.

While they were walking out of their room, Aurora managed to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and she was devastated by what she could see.

A girl with tired brown eyes and matted brown hair stared back at her, with bits of dirt and grime covering her body. Aurora knew she wasn't particularly pretty, but her current appearance brought back memories of struggling to find food with her now deceased mother. Tears cascaded down the girl's face.

On their way to the Healing Wing, Aurora could only think, 'What's wrong with me?'

* * *

Aurora hadn't seen Loki in three weeks, but he had seen her every day. It was one of the many advantages to magic and being able to change one's appearance. For the last few weeks, Loki had taken to the form of a black crow so as to see her. Why couldn't he just see her in person, you ask? Well, Loki was big on pride and would never be the one to apologize, even though he knew he was in the wrong.

Loki felt his face contort into a scowl, even though there was no one else in the room. He had taken to staying in his chambers when he was not needed, so as to collect his thoughts.

He felt weak, showing this much care and concern for someone. Loki wasn't known for being kind and sentimental, quite the opposite actually, and if anyone knew about his… feelings, it would seriously damage his reputation.

From what he had seen, he gathered that Aurora wasn't taking the separation very well. Actually, she was taking it terribly, but he felt the need to commend her for keeping up appearances in public. Loki almost wanted to laugh; she could lie almost as well as he could. He didn't know whether to be pleased or not that he had rubbed off on her.

A loud knock sounded on his chamber door, shaking Loki out of his confusing and slightly depressing thoughts. His beautiful face contorted once more into a scowl; there was only one person who could annoy him only be knocking the door.

"Brother?!" shouted Loki's older brother Thor from the other side of the door. Loki huffed in annoyance and moved to open the door. If he didn't open it, he knew Thor would. Personal space and privacy seemed to escape Thor.

"Yes brother?" Loki asked calmly once he opened the door.

Thor visibly relaxed; Loki hadn't even noticed that he looked tense, but now that he thought about it, Thor had been standing straighter than usual.

"Where have you been the past few weeks? We have barely seen you!" Thor exclaimed with hand actions.

Loki shook his head, pretending to not understand Thor's question. "Brother, I do not know what you mean. I have attended every meal, every sparring practice. What by the Norns are you talking about?"

"That's precisely it Loki!" Thor exclaimed once more. Loki grimaced in pain as Thor placed a hand on his shoulder. He really wished Thor would recognise his strength sometimes. "You are there when you are needed to be, but leave the second you may."

Loki sighed deeply and rubbed his hands over his face. When he removed them, he was met by Thor's worried look. Time for damage control, Loki thought drily.

"Listen, I have been feeling rather under the weather for the past few weeks. I have been leaving so as to lie down and rest. I am sorry I did not inform you and may have seemed rude. I promise you brother; I will try harder to be there."

Thor shook his head in worry, "No Loki, I did not realise how you felt. Perhaps you should visit the Healer?" Thor questioned. Loki shook his head once more and made to go back inside his dark room.

"I shall be fine, it is just a cold. If you don't mind though, I would like to rest a bit more before dinner. I shall see you later though?"

"Of course brother, you know where to find me if you need me." And with that said, Thor wandered back down the corridor he came to find the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif. Loki returned to his room and went back to his thinking, just remembering the last time they were together over and over again.

* * *

"Well," said the Healer, "I cannot find anything that explains your low temperature, but I did find the cause of the vomiting."

Aurora sat up straight and Kira gripped her hand tightly in her own.

"What is it?" Aurora asked gently, partly afraid to hear what the Healer had to say.

"It looks as though you are with child."

And with those few words, Aurora's world came tumbling down.

**Review, review, review! x**


End file.
